


Hawaii #7

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [7]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #7

Christian drills his feet deeper in the white sand, wiggling his toes and enjoying the feeling of doing nothing but just sitting and watching the sun rise. 

Back home he rarely wakes up before noon, but here he is up at the crack of dawn. 

Every damn day since he arrived here. 

And every time, alone. 

_One more week_ , he thinks, running his hands over his scruffy chin. He hasn't shaved since he arrived. For one, because he was just too lazy and the hair doesn’t bother him at all. The other reason though...

Steve. And the sounds he makes when Christian rubs his stubbly face over the inside of his thighs. 

Christian sighs. 

The thought of those sexy little noises the man makes gets Christian's cock twitching. 

Grumbling, his hand falls down to cover the aching bulge between his legs. 

He has never been that horny, not even as teenager. 

And he for sure has never had the feeling that the skin on his dick is too thin and too sensitive. 

The lightest touch makes him flinch, even by his own hand, but his thoughts drift off to Steve and his body takes over. 

Closing his eyes his hand slips inside the loose pants he's wearing. As his palm tightens around the hot shaft he hisses at the pain it causes. 

Gentle fingers sneak around his waist, the touch like feathers on his burning skin. 

Calloused fingertips wander over his stomach before they join his own hand, nudging it away. 

Christian grits his teeth at the touch; it hurts, but then again he can't get enough of it. 

“You're a bit sore, hmmm?” 

There is nothing but a long, low purr in his ear and Christian's head falls back against Steve's shoulder. 

Goosebumps raise every single hair on his entire body as Steve closes his hand around Christian’s half-hard dick, caressing the burning skin lightly, his breath warm and soothing on his flesh. 

One hand leaves and lifts the hair brushing against his neck. 

Half expecting to be marked again, Christian moans with surprise at the delicate kisses Steve places all over his damp nape. 

“You taste so fucking good, you know that?” 

Steve's voice is only a whisper, hoarse, and Christian unconsciously leans closer, wants to feel him against his back. Steve must have sensed it cause he shifts, his long legs embrace Christian until he's flush against him from hip to neck. 

Steve keeps on kissing over Christian's back before he rests his chin in the crook of his neck, his hand covering Christian's dick, just holding it. His other hand slides from his back over his side, stroking his stomach and up his chest until it stops, just over Christian's heart. 

Instinctively Christian lifts his own hand and lays it over Steve's warm fingers. 

Neither of them moves. 

Christian realizes that their breath adjusts to the other one; eventually they breathe in the same rhythm.

He feels the other man's heartbeat against his back, slow and steady, and his own against the palm on his chest. 

Wordlessly they relish the presence of the other one, not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow. 

Only now counts. This moment. 

The sun throws its glowing beams over the empty beach, illuminating the ocean; the blue water sparkles and glistens like diamonds, blinding Christian. A soft breeze blows over them, carrying the smell of summer and desire. 

He inhales deeply and lets the aromatic air fill his lungs, trying to keep just a little bit of it inside him. 

“I'm gonna miss Hawaii,” he murmurs, closing his eyes as the bright sunlight reaches his face. 

He hears a muffled moan and Steve presses a little bit closer, tightening his legs around his hips. 

“Hawaii will miss you.” 

Christian isn't sure if those words were intended to be heard by him. They were too quiet, too low for him to have heard them so he ignores it. 

But the warm flutter in his stomach turns into a tiny little fire, burning low but steady. 

“Don't you have a café to open?,” Christian mumbles, entwining his fingers with Steve's and squeezing them. 

Steve responds with a soft chuckle and Christian feels his hair brush over his neck as he shakes his head.

“No, not today, it’s Sunday.” 

“You don’t open on Sundays?” Christian asks bemused, “but isn’t that the day the most tourists would come in?” 

“Well, I don’t own a tourist's place. It's for the local's. Didn’t you notice that?” 

Christian shrugs. 

“Nah, whenever I was there, I ...” 

He falls silent. 

_I only had eyes for you_ doesn’t sound like anything he can say, even though Steve seems to know it. He snuggles a little closer, nuzzling on Christian's neck again, his lips leaving a burning trail on his skin. The hand still on Christian's dick curls around it and his thumb flicks over the tip. 

Christian moans loudly, half at the sweet pain, half at the amazing feeling of it. 

“Goddammit.” 

The curse is harsh and cuts right through Christian's soul. 

“What?” he asks.

“You. Your voice. I swear, every time I hear you, I could get off just to the fucking hot sounds you make.” 

Steve own voice is raw, hard, and chases a bone-crushing shudder through Christian's body.

“That so?” Christian lets his accent slip, rolling the words like he hasn’t done in a while, and Steve growls deeply. His hand closes a little harder around Christian's cock, stroking him, and the pain mixed with pleasure has him tremble. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve mutters, kissing a soft trail along Christian's neck as his entire body relaxes into his touch. But as Steve's grip gets a little tighter Christian flinches; the pain outweighs the pleasure and he lays his hand on Steve’s to stop him. 

“Please,” he mumbles, undecided at its meaning but Steve only bites his earlobe, sucking slightly on it. 

“You don’t want me?” he purrs and nibbles along Christian's oversensitive ear, causing another shudder. 

Christian hunches his shoulders to prevent Steve from continuing with his endearments, but Steve only laughs softly. 

“I know you want it...want me...” and Christian's hardening cock proves his words. 

“Fuck, I always want you...but... I’m...” Christian swallows and feels the slight blush on his face. 

“You're hurting, hmmm? Well, I am, too, if that makes you feel any better. But I also know that I can't leave you alone...not here, not with the sun on you...” Steve grumbles against his back, licking slow circles over his shoulder blades. 

Christian can't help but roll his hips at the seductive tone and the gentle touch. 

“I have an idea,” Steve mutters and then he is gone, standing up and holding out his hand. 

“Come on...the water is amazing.”

Christian frowns at him but takes his hand and stands. Steve watches him for a moment before he pulls the shirt over his head and his shorts down, then reaches out to open the buttons on Christian's pants. He let them drop to the ground and his darkening gaze wanders over Christian's naked body. 

He bites his lip, groaning, and grabs Christian's hand again. He drags him over the sand and into the clear water. 

The waves roll against their bodies and even though it is warm, it feels cool against Christian's heated skin. He sighs in bliss at the gentle touch against his legs and hips, letting the water wash over him as he falls forward, diving into the crystal floods. 

When he comes back up, Steve is still standing at the shore, the water lapping on his stomach, face towards the rising sun, a small breeze playing with his hair, his body glowing in the golden light. 

As if he feels Christian's eyes on him, he opens his eyes and as his gaze locks with Christian's, both men freeze for a moment. 

There's something between them. They can see it in each other's eyes, feel it in the tension building in the short distance that separates them over the water. 

Time stops, though the world keeps turning but Christian knows his own world won’t be the same again. And he can see in the way Steve carefully blows out a breath, he isn't the only one who knows that. 

But before he can elaborate that thought, Steve is pressed flushed against him, hard and irresistible, breathing harshly against his mouth. 

His hands roam over Christian's body, outlining every muscle, running over every inch of skin he can reach. Christian arches into the touch, even though he bites back a painful groan as his dick brushes against Steve's thighs. 

“C'mere”, Steve says softly and pulls him down in the water. Christian sinks down and Steve gently pushes him around until his back scrubs over the sand of the shore. His legs are still surrounded by water but his upper body is stuck on the wet sand, little waves spluttering over his stomach. 

“Relax,” Steve murmurs, letting the water carry him as he slides over Christian, covering him with his body. He kisses him deeply, his tongue curling around Christian's, warm and sweet in his mouth. Christian wraps his arms round Steve's neck, his hands slide into his wet hair and he moans into the kiss. 

Slowly Steve kisses his way down Christian's neck, his chest and his stomach, light and gentle to feel. His hands glide over Christian's sides and under his ass, lifting him up a little. 

Christian hisses as Steve trails his tongue around his shaft, carefully licking over the flesh. 

“I’ve got ya,” Steve whispers, and as his lips close around his dick, Christian doesn’t know if the cry that leaves his lips is pleasant or painful. 

His brain stops working, his hands clench hard into Steve's hair as he starts moving. His tongue draws circles around the oversensitive head and the touch is nothing but soothing. Steve’s hands at his ass tighten their grip as a wave rolls over them, keeping them in place. 

The amazing feeling of the water and Steve’s mouth on his cock has him whimper, and he can't hold it back; he feels like he's dreaming: everything floats, his head is light as a feather and as Steve's tongue slides languidly over the slit, the sounds falling from his lips are only that: sounds - no words as his mind liquefies at the sensation. 

Steve's motions stay calm and caring, only the faint huffs of his increasing breaths on Christian's groin show his struggles with doing so. 

Christian's head falls back; he doesn’t have the strength to hold it up. Every single nerve is singing, buzzing, and then he realizes that Steve is humming around his cock. The vibrations create a new sensation and Christian feels his orgasm in his stomach, at the base of his spine and in the palms of his hands. Slow, but unstoppable and he squeezes his eyes shut and he tastes blood as he bites his lip. 

“God, Stevie, please...amazing... ohmygod....” 

He's rambling incoherently, and then he's crying out, almost sobbing a loud yell, coming hard in Steve’s mouth; his back arches up so high, Steve has to press his arm over his hips to keep him in place.

Christian is shaking violently and it causes little waves around them. 

Water splashes against his limbs, caressing his burning skin as Steve is over him again, kissing him hard. He tastes sea and himself and that taste is something so addictive he can't stop wanting that, he's licking deep inside, chases that taste. 

Eventually Steve breaks the kiss, panting heavily, and as his hot and hard dick presses against Christian's leg he growls roughly. 

Christian's hand find its way all by itself and as he closes it around Steve’s cock, it takes only three weak strokes and the man stiffens, and more heat shoots over Christian's hand. 

Through half-closed lids Christian watches as satisfaction takes over Steve's face, a tiny smile is playing over his bruised lips and fuck, if Christian has ever seen anything more beautiful. 

Steve falls next to him in the surf, gasping for air and as Christian reaches out, Steve's in his arms, tangling their legs together and holding him tightly. 

They stay like this, clinging to the other, floating in the soft waves, trading kisses and soft murmured words. 

As Christian feels his back cramping at the unusual position Steve releases him with a soft sigh and both get up and stumble out of the water. 

Steve falls into the sand and Christian sits next to him; the sun stands higher now and thankfully he lays back, enjoying the warmth on his face. 

A heavy weight presses against his chest and wet strands tickle his neck. Steve slings his arm over his stomach, mouthing over his skin. 

He doesn’t say anything but the atmosphere between them has changed. Nothing Christian can find actual words for, just a stir in the air, something his mind can't really grasp. 

“Fuck,” Steve murmurs silently, tightening his grip around Christian, pressing urgently against him.

“What?” Christian whispers back, hazy and sleepily. 

Steve lifts his head and Christian cracks one eye open. 

Steve's blue gaze is clouded; there are small wrinkles on his forehead as he drills his stare deep into Christian's. Steve opens his mouth but then he shakes his head slightly and he smiles. 

But it doesn’t reach his eyes and his shoulders slump down; only a bit but his entire body permeates...sadness? Christian isn't sure but as Steve lays his lips on his, kissing him thoroughly, Christian gets lost in the kiss. 

As Steve pulls back and Christian lets out a little protest, he grins wearily.

“Breakfast?” 

Christian doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to leave this place, doesn’t want to leave at all. He wants to complain, wants to make him stay, but Steve is already up and pulling his pants back on. 

“C'mon, I brought everything we need. Am I right to assume you don’t have anything here?” 

Christian glares at him but Steve's knowing look makes him blush. He grumbles; he had been at Steve's cafe for all his meals so there hadn’t been the need to fill the small fridge in his room. 

Christian scrambles to his feet and Steve tosses him his shorts, grinning widely now.

They wander back to Christian's apartment and while Christian makes coffee, Steve unpacks the big bag he had set by the door before he came down to the beach. 

“Did you bring your whole café?,” Christian jokes as he sees all the things Steve produces on the counter in the tiny kitchen.

Steve eyes the food, then Christian and shrugs. 

“What? That's what you always eat when you're at the café.” 

Christian hides the smile that flickers over his face at those words and pours them both a cup of coffee. He hops on the counter and watches Steve preparing the delicacies. 

Silently humming he cuts fruit, arranging them on a plate, while he heats a pan, putting bacon and eggs next to it.

His work is effective but elegant and Christian gets lost in the graceful movements; it’s looks almost like a dance, grabbing this, taking that. He's secure and knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“You really love what you do, don’t ya?” Christian asks softly. 

Steve looks up from slicing the bacon, a surprised expression on his face. 

“Hmmm? Oh, yes, I do. It’s what I always wanted to do, you know? I worked at a restaurant after graduating from culinary school, but I was stuck in the kitchen for hours and never knew if my guests like what I cooked.” 

He shrugs and pours some oil in the hot pan. 

“Also, I didn’t have any time for my music. After a while I didn’t want to go to work anymore so I quit.” 

He puts the bacon in the sizzling oil and grunts contently at the smell filling the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know what to do but the powers that be sent me the café. The old owner died and it was vacant for a while until I discovered it. Jason thought it might be a great place to open my own restaurant. But the café-setting works better for me.”

He flips the bacon and while keeping an eye on the sputtering pan he puts toast in the little toaster. 

“I open early so I can close early. I don’t want to spend my evenings there - as you may have noticed.” 

He turns his head and winks at Christian who smiles back at him. 

“Yeah, I noticed,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Yep, I rather spend my nights with my friends, well, my family, making music, relaxing at the beach. That’s a perfect day for me.” 

Steve lays the crispy bacon on a plate and then pours some scrambled eggs in the still-hot pan, stirring it with skillful hands. 

“And you?” he asks, “what do you do for a living?” 

Christian blushes a bit; it has always been strange for him to tell people what he does.

“I'm an actor,” he mutters, and suddenly his feet are more interesting than anything else. 

“Actor, hmm? Cool. Stage or TV?” 

“TV. We shoot a show in Portland.” 

“Sounds nice.” Steve switches the oven off, fills two plates with the eggs and bacon, and carries them out on the small table on the deck. 

“It's good work,” Christian adds as he jumps off the counter and takes the fruit and anything else they need. 

“And your music? You said you play, and fuck, your voice is made for singing,” Steve says as he sits down. His eyes fly quickly over the full table and he sighs happily before he pours himself more coffee. Without asking he also fills Christian's mug, adds sugar and cream for him and leans back, sipping on his brew. 

Christian shrugs and fills his plate.

“Nah, I only play for myself, maybe some friends, nothing professional. I'm not as good as you.” 

“Bullshit,” Steve calls and glares at him. 

“You're damn good. You may not realize that but you...” 

He hems and digs his fork in the eggs, taking a mouthful before he continues.

“Well, you're really good and you should do more singing.” 

Christian frowns at him, he feels that that wasn't what he wanted to say, but Steve counters his confused gaze with a hard look and Christian shrugs again. 

“Never really thought about it,” he admits. 

“You should change that.” 

Steve smiles at him reassuringly.

And that, the trust, Steve – a stranger he has only known for 5 days – has in him, is something that hits Christian right in the gut. 

“I may do that,” Christian murmurs. 

They enjoy their meal in silence, watching the ocean, catching glimpses at each other and as Christian catches himself, he thinks about how great it feels to share such small things with the other man. 

And he ignores the little sting in his stomach at the thought that he's going to leave in a couple of days and probably won’t see him again.

“Stop thinking so loudly, I can hear your brain working,” Steve murmurs between two bites. 

Christian snorts softly but as he looks over his heart clenches. 

Steve's eyes are dark, a contemplative expression in them, watching him closely. 

“What?” Christian asks quietly, his heart starts racing and his palms suddenly feel sweaty. 

“Nothing,” Steve answers but Christian sees the lie and raises his eyebrow.

“Nothing, really. Been thinking... it’s nice, you know...having breakfast with you...here....” 

He pushes the hair out of his face and the tan in his cheeks deepens as two soft spots of red appear. His eyes narrow for a second before he shakes his head and smiles, and his entire face lights up. 

“Well,” he says, trying to be cheerful, but Christian sees the dark flicker in his eyes, “what do you want to do today? 

Christian eyes him sharply. 

“Don't know. What are _you_ gonna do today?” 

Steve cocks his head as a smile lingers on his lips. 

“Well, its Sunday. Usually I'm at the beach, surfing, meeting with the gang, making music.” The smile widens. “We usually have a BBQ later... you wanna join me? Or do you have other plans?” 

Christian almost misses the quick doubt on his face; it only shows for a second before it’s gone again.

He leans back and looks at the clear blue water, the wide sky and the smile curling his lips feels warm. 

“Sounds like a perfect Sunday to me. If you don’t mind me joining...?” 

He thinks he hears a toneless sigh of relief but as he glances over, the bright smile is blinding. 

“Good. Let me know when you're finished, then we can head over to the beach.” 

Christian eyes the table; the food is mostly gone, only a deserted strawberry lays on the plate. 

He picks it up, takes a bite and offers the other half to Steve. 

With a smirk he opens his mouth and huffing a laugh, Christian lays it on his tongue. 

Not breaking the eye contact, Steve closes his lips around the fruit and Christian's fingertips. His tongue flickers against his flesh, drawing a soft moan from both men. 

“I really like having breakfast with you,” Steve growls roughly as he licks over Christian's finger before pulling back. 

“Me, too,” Christian agrees silently. Without thinking or looking away, he slips the wet tip of his finger in his own mouth and groans at the taste of Steve that lingers on it. 

The growl from the other side of the table is hoarse and Christian's dick twitches at the sound. 

He rolls his eyes.

“Fuck, will this ever stop?” he half complains, tugging on his shorts. 

“Do you want it to stop?” Steve raises an eyebrow but his face and the tone in his voice is dead serious. 

Christian's head shoots up and as their eyes lock, both men freeze. Neither of them is moving, the air is electric and both know exactly that Steve didn’t mean the sex. 

Christian is drowning in the depth of Steve's eyes; he is dizzy and his breath comes in harsh pants. 

He sees how Steve swallows hard and hears the dry click in his throat. 

“Uhh...” Christian can't think straight but the loud calls outside the condo tear them out of their rigidity. 

Steve sighs as they hear Riley bumping against the door. 

“Damn, shouldn’t have told him where you were staying,” he mumbles as Christian gets up and walks to open the door. 

“Morning, Sunshines. Y'all wanna stay here all day or can we go now?? I have a new song I wanna show you, Carlson.” 

Riley wanders inside, babbling loudly and Christian may or may not see a flicker of relief on Steve's face. 

“Sure,” he says, avoiding having to look Christian in the eyes. But as he goes and packs some stuff, Christian feels Steve's intense stare in his back and his neck is itching. 

10 minutes later they leave for the beach and Christian is deep in thoughts, not realizing how Steve's gaze lingers on him, wondrous and thoughtful.

 

 


End file.
